Impending Doom
by Sanru
Summary: "Oh alright, I was feeling suicidal today anyways."


Disclaimer: I wish that they were mine...

Author Notes: No clue where this came from, it just kind of happened. It may have had something to do with the two kids I saw when I was grocery shopping earlier. One was trying to talk the other into doing something that the other was adamant about not doing. The puppy eyes that the one kid was doing were amazing…I wish I could do them that well… I could get away with so much.

Also this is kind of an apology for vanishing for so long... so... forgive me?

If you curious on where I've been, go to my profile, if not enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Impending Doom<span>

* * *

><p>"Donnnniiieeeeee!"<p>

The high pitched voice accompanied by a rather loud bang broke his concentration as it reached a pitched that could almost but not quiet shatter glass. The sudden explosion of noise in the otherwise silent lab caused him to jerk in a combination of surprise and fear, gouging his hand with his screwdriver, which caused him to jump backwards in an attempt to escape the pain. However, an oversight that he usually didn't make decided to rear its ugly head in the form of the Battleshell's engine block.

He blinked his eyes rapidly while his non bleeding hand dropped the screwdriver to hold the side of his head instead. He carefully withdrew from the engine compartment still trying to blink the stars –that were suspiciously in the arrangement of the Orion Nebula- out of his eyes. Safely out of harm's way, Donatello sent a narrow eyed glare at the culprit of the banging and high pitched screech that was also the usual herald of the most annoying thing on the face of the planet next to the blue screen of death that had taken up permanent residence on two of his eight computers.

The door was currently imbedded in the wall by at least an inch and standing where it had been was an overly excited yet slightly contrite looking younger brother. He was in mid pose, striking what looked like a cross between a hero's action pose and a dance move that might have been a cross between something from the chicken dance and the Macarena. It wasn't the oddity of the pose that bothered Donatello, Michelangelo had made a contest out of entering a room in the strangest poses possible, but it was the look in his eyes that cause Don's mental alarm bells to go off, much to the displeasure of his blooming headache. Mikey's eyes held a look of half deranged happiness combined with a suicidal excitement and just a touch of total disregards of one's safety.

It was the look Donatello like to call 'Impending Doom'.

"No, Mikey," he said in a firm voice as the warning bells and the stars began fighting over who could annoy him the most first. "I don't care what kind of crazy, suicidal, overly moronic idiosyncrasy that you have come up with to amuse yourself and drag me into this time, but the answer is no. I have no wish to aid or be your accomplish in anything that will get me in trouble, possible hurt, or covered in whatever that foul smelling yellow goo was that you got to erupt from the dishwasher that one time. The answer is no. "

Slowly deflating under his brother's negativity, Michelangelo rebounded with the speed and grace only the sickenly optimistic could master. "Oh come on Donnie, you've got to admit that the dishwasher fiasco was pretty funny." The look on Donatello's face was anything but amused. Mostly it was just malice. "The look on your face was priceless! I don't think I have ever seen you that shocked in my life!" Humor left his face for a moment as he frowned slightly. "I don't think I have ever seen you that mad at me either…"

"You're just lucky it was me helping you and not Raph," Don snorted as he walked over to the work bench that housed a small first aid kit for minor injuries like that one in his hand. "He would have gone into an apocalyptic rage." Don was very pleased that the warning bells had evicted the stars from his mind and were now toned down to the point where he could barely hear them. Mikey had been properly distracted from whatever his harebrained scheme of the day was and now Don might be able to fix the power steering in the Battleshell with only this minor interruption.

"You were pretty close to that too…" Mikey mumbled as he remembered how the normally least violent out of his brothers had proceeded to chase him around the lair using a dish towel as a rather formidable whip. Suddenly Mikey's face perked up at the mention of the reason he had entered Donatello's lab in the first place. "Oh, Donnie!" he sang as he practically pranced over to where his brother was.

The mental alarm bells came back with a vengeance as Donnie paused in cleaning up his hand to look warily at his overly joy brother. The look of Impending Doom was gracing Michelangelo's face once again. Going back over the conversation, Don realized that there was only one reason why Mikey was again trying to recruit him into whatever insanity he had planned. "Whatever you are going to do to Raph, leave me out of it."

"Oh, come on Don," Mikey said frowning as Don looked away from his infamous puppy eyes of persuasion to go back to bandaging the small gash in his hand. Mikey shuffled around to Donatello's other side and bent over slightly, trying to get Donnie to look in his face and therefore fall victim to his pleading looks. "You know he hasn't been the same since Leo left. He's been even more grumpy than usual, and more violent." Donatello was still avoiding his eyes, so Michelangelo took even more drastic measures, half crawling up onto the workbench and consequently laying over the first aid box so that Donatello couldn't put it away. "Please… pretty please…it'll be fun!"

Annoyed that he couldn't put the kit away but knowing that Mikey was trying to get him with his puppy eyes, Donnie quickly turned away walking over to the rows as stacks of wall mounted boxes that held every kind of fastener that he had ever found. He could put the first aid kit away later after Mikey got bored with trying to talk him into whatever it was he was planning on doing to Raph. At least he had gotten his hand bandaged up before Mikey had impersonated a gecko on his workbench. "I highly doubt antagonizing Raphael will be anything but fun. Painful, yes, violent, also yes. I don't count either of those as being 'fun' in any way, shape or form," Don said as he began picking through the containers looking for the correct sets of bolts and washers that he need.

"Trust me, when have I ever steered you wrong?" Mikey said as he bounced over to the wall storage and leaned against the side of it, trying to project a look of innocence.

Donatello didn't even bother to grace him with a verbal answer.

However, the withered look that Donatello sent his way meant that his older and most susceptible brother to his infamous puppy eyes was looking right at him. Taking his chance, Mikey quickly adopted his patented face and gave Donatello his best puppy expression yet to date in his own opinion. With his bottom lip quivering just so and the most sorrowful eyes he could master he whimpered to his older brother, "Please Donnie…" He even threw a sniffle in there at the end and allowed his eyes to begin watering as well for added potency.

Donatello realized his folly instantly and physically recoiled at the look Mikey was giving him. He knew he was in trouble, Mikey was a master at this look, and Donatello knew he had to look away or he would succumb to its affects. He tried to look away but Mikey leaned towards him slightly and Donatello knew it was hopeless. Despite the fact the mental alarm bells were ringing again and even the stars had returned from him jerking his head backwards, it wasn't enough to save him from the affects of the infamous puppy eyes. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, missing the overjoyed look that had morphed over Mikey's face as he realized that he had won. "Do I want to know what we are going to put Raph through?"

Michelangelo let out a squeal of happiness as he hugged his much less enthused brother around the neck. "Oh, it's going to be great Donnie! It's brilliance in the form awesomeness! We'll be the forefathers of legends when we're done!"

"And what pray tell are we doing, again?" Don asked wondering if he had enough time to type out a quick will before Mikey dragged him off.

"Well, right now Raph is napping. All we have to do is open his door without waking him, sneak in, yell at him to wake up, and then jump on him."

Donatello gave his brother a completely blank look. "And is there any particular reason as to why we are doing this again?" he asked in a very calm voice.

"Um… for the betterment of turtle kind?"

"For the bett- Mikey… This seems more detrimental to us than anything!"

"Oh come on, Donnie! Raph hasn't been the same since Leo left! This is bound to cheer him up!"

"The two of us running in and jumping on him while he's sleeping sounds more like trying to convince him to commit murder rather than cheering him up. And I don't know if you've notice it before or not but startling a ninja awake is never a good thing. Not to mention that the stability and integrity of that hammock is in question. I doubt it will be able to hold the three of us up which is only going to piss of Raphael even more with being rudely awakened and slammed to the ground with the two of us on top of him. This has to be one of your worst scheme's yet, Mikey!" Donatello snapped and began to turn away from his younger brother intent on his stalled project once again.

"Bu-But…" Sensing he was losing his sway on Donatello again, Mikey scrambled around so that he blocked Don path and pulled out the tried and true ability yet again.

"And those puppy eyes will not work on me, again! I know better than to-"

"…sniff…"

"…"

"…sniff…sniff…"

"Oh alright, I was feeling suicidal today anyways," Donatello sighed as he set the fastener's on the work bench in defeat.

"Sweet! Just you wait, Donnie, Raphael is going to be thanking us in no time!" Mikey was hanging off his arm now, happy as a clam, and not at all worried about the possible outcome of this venture.

"…I highly doubt that…" Donatello muttered to himself in a resigned voice, completely aware of how badly this was going to end.

It was peaceful in his meditation room. The only sound in the air was the gentle, repetitive sound of the deer scare in the small rock garden as it filled with water and dropped it into the small pool below. The scent of incense was strong but not overpowering, giving the room an outdoor smell despite the fact he was deep in the sewers. If he opened his eyes, candle light would be flickering along the walls and pipes over his head in a cheerful manner. Master Splinter smiled to himself as he began to meditate, centering himself as he started to clear his mind.

"WAKE UP RAPH!"

The yelling from his two youngest sons easily made it through the rice paper doors that separate his sanctuary from the rest of the lair. He looked at the doors in concern as he heard what sounded like a muffled cry of surprised followed by the sound of something being ripped out of a wall and a loud thump directly after that. The bellow of rage and the twin screams of fear caused him to just shake his head as the sounds of violent rampage started somewhere in the vicinity of Raphael's room and quickly spread out into the main living space of the lair. It was times like this that Master Splinter was glad that his meditation area was separate from the rest of the lair as he listened to the resulting chaos from the other side of his screens.

"Kids…" he muttered and closed his eyes, centering himself and ignoring the sounds of chaos coming from outside his room.


End file.
